You're Mad
by Petrovai
Summary: After the Curse is lifted, Grace isn't the only one in search of the Mad Man with a Hat. Alice Hammond always knew there was a reason behind her obsession with Wonderland. ONE SHOT.


**AFTER WATCHING 17 EPISODES IN A DAY TO GET TO SEBASTIAN STAN'S EPISODE IN ONCE UPON A TIME, I FEEL HIGHLY SATISFIED. IT WAS AMAZING. ****THE MAD HATTER IS PROBABLY MY FAVOURITE FICTIONAL CHARACTER OF ALL TIME.**

**SO... THIS IS THE RESULT OF MARIA'S JEFFERSON OBSESSION. SHE GOT BORED AND HER FINGERS SLIPPED.**

**WARNING: IT'S BAD BUT I THOUGHT 'SCREW IT.' AND DECIDED THAT I WILL NO LONGER HOLD BACK ON PUBLISHING THINGS.**

**HAVE A LIFE CHANGING DAY.**

**KTHXBYE.**

The curse had been broken and Storybrooke was finally free and people had their memories back. Henry had been right and all the citizens of Storybrooke were indeed, story book characters.

Alison Hammond was indeed Alice from Wonderland.

She always knew there was a reason behind her weird obsession with Wonderland.

But also, with of her knowledge of being who she really was, she also remembered _him. _

_Jefferson._

Her would've been husband.

And the small girl called Grace who she loved dearly like a sister.

She hadn't seen Jefferson around since that fateful night, the one where he had kidnapped Mary Margaret and Emma. The night after she first met him in the park. Well it wasn't really a meeting, it was more of Jefferson spying on her once again and Alice catching him watching her.

He was glad that she didn't scream out, she was just curious as to why he was watching her.

Always so curious.

But now the curse was broken and he was nowhere to be seen. Alison- or should she say _Alice_, hasn't stopped looking for him since.

Alice had found Grace when she went to go find Henry and ask for his help. Grace spotted her and immediately ran into her arms. It was the typical beautiful reunion with tears and laughter, except there was one person missing.

Jefferson wanted to go see them. To finally be able to swoop them both and kiss them. Hell even if just got to speak to them properly would've been magical.

But he stayed in the shadows, just watching them. Agony in his heart as he stopped himself.

A day had passed until he finally managed to convince himself to go see Grace at least. She was a child, more forgiving, he had thought. He had brought her a teddy bear and a tea set, all ready for her.

Then the crash happened. Fate reminding him of what he had done - leaving them - and that he should not go see them.

He got out, thanks to that Prince Charming guy, but only cause he needed help trying to jump back into the Enchanted Forest. _Hah, fat chance of that happening_ he had thought. But still he listened to the guy because he knew that he was a friend to Alice. His Alice. The very same Alice who had been helping Grace putting up posters, trying to find him.

It hurt Alice, thinking that he didn't want to see her. Is that why he had run off with the Queen to get away from her?

_She is very beautiful. Much more desirable and has all the riches in the world._

She couldn't stop the depressing thoughts flooding her mind. Nor could she stop the tears free falling as she looked at a drawing Grace had done of him, asking people if they had seen her papa.

_Stop crying!_ She berated herself, _you have to go pick up Grace!_

Rubbing her eyes, she turned around and found Grace standing a few feet away from her, a grin on her face that could've rivalled Cheshire's. She saw Grace holding hands with a man whose face resembled the one on the flyers she had been handing out.

Tears starting pouring out of Alice's eyes, not believing her eyes.

"Hatter?" She couldn't help but ask.

Jefferson said nothing. He gave a tight lipped smile and nodded, eyes pouring down his face also.

Alice shook her head slightly before laughing softly, "You're late."

Jefferson smiled at the familiar statement. "I'm sorry." He finally spoke. Alice knew it was more than just being late to see her, it was a sorry for never coming back.

Alice smiled at him and wiped her eyes. She couldn't hold back any longer and launched herself forward. Jefferson swooped her up in his arms like he had alway done before.

She surprised them both but kissing him softly on the lips. A kiss that went on for so long that Grace had to cough to remind them both that she was indeed still there.

They broke apart, both grinning.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me after everything." Jefferson admitted.

"I thought you left me for the Queen." Alice too admitted.

Jefferson shook his head, "You're mad." He finally dropped her to the ground but still held a firm grasp on her hand, never wanting to ever feel his empty again.


End file.
